hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newt
Newt is the only female demon besides Rachel. Normally she dresses in androgynous clothing with a hat that looks like the elven dewar leader's hat. Newt is insane for the majority of the time, but has many moments of clarity. Newt enjoys making her hair look like Rachel's and somewhat coddles Rachel, especially when Al is mad at Rachel. One time, Newt explains to Rachel that she had sisters, but at Ku'Sox's urging, she killed them and shortly after went insane. Newt is capable of carrying much more ley line energy than the male demons, claiming that females can hold more magic because women are capable of carrying two souls in one body while pregnant. She can also break the sanctity of Rachel's church. The ley line in Rachel's back yard is the ley line that Newt created. In the Main Series Until the discovery of Rachel's demon status, Newt was the last female demon in existence. She is generally considered insane, and has been known to kill her demon lovers by pulling a ley line through them and "frying their little kitty brains". Newt has never had children, but told Rachel that if she had she would have made the child look like Rachel. When Newt first appears in the series it is unclear whether or not she is female as she takes on an androgynous appearance and does not have any hair. Initially Newt has serious problems with lapses in her memory, but this is revealed to be a result of the demon Minias (her familiar & caretaker) giving her potions to make her forget things. Newt is strong enough to walk on holy ground and create blasphemed ground where it was once sanctified. Rachel originally owes Newt a demon mark (that is placed on her foot) for buying her way home through the lines when she is kidnapped by Al & Stanley (Lee), however Al later purchases the mark from Newt and Rachel pays for it by returning Al's summoning name to him. Newt used to have a familiar called Minias who was also a demon, however when Al revealed to her that Minias had been making her forget things, she killed him. 'Dead Witch Walking' Coming Soon 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Al mentions in regards to candle place names when forming a ley circle, “These are words that move mortals and gods alike, making all equal and capable of keeping my circle whole against even Newt.” She is mentioned twice more during the interaction between Ceri, Rachel and Al as something of an enforcer/boogie man. Rachel later meets Newt after being dragged into the ever-after by Stanley and then foiling his plan to use her to pay off his demon mark to Al. For the price of a mark, Newt returns a Rachel to Ivy. 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' In Pale Demon it is revealed that Newt has been unstable even before the rest of the female demons died. It was in fact Ku'Sox who convinced her to kill all of the other female demons, which Newt now seems to regret, as when she smells Ku'Sox on Rachel she viciously attacks her (thinking her to be Ku'Sox) and shouting "I KILLED MY SISTERS FOR YOU!" Newt regularly pops in on Al and Rachel, appearing concerned with Al's ability to teach and protect her. She at one point tells Al that if he sleeps with Rachel she will kill him, however it is not clear why. She may think him unworthy, or may have feelings for Al herself, but Newt never speaks plainly and it is extremely hard to tell what she is actually thinking. Newt is the one who helps Rachel prove her status as a demon by instructing her in how to create a construct, and seems to like Rachel, telling her that "Us demonesses need to stick together." 'A Perfect Blood' In Perfect Blood it is revealed that Newt has purchased Pierce from Algaliarept. In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Newt does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Newt does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' Newt does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Newt does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' Newt does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter Newt does not appear in this story. Powers As a demon, Newt can travel the ley lines (a skill only demons & gargoyles seem to remember how to do), she can be summoned, she can use a scrying mirror to contact other demons, and she can perform all demonic curses (which are a mixture of ley line & earth magic). However she is a demon bound to the Ever After, and as such can only walk the other side of the lines (reality) at night, unless she is possessing someone. As a female demon, Newt cannot only spindle ley line energy & force it through the unwary (killing them), she can also create a Tulpa(construct) from a memory that a male demon can fix in the Ever After to be used as a false environement. Newt also makes the Elven goddess become and becomes the new Elven goddess. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Supporting Character